


A Violet Wisteria

by kuroipit



Category: Samurai Warriors
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Sexual Situations, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-13 05:19:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14742689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroipit/pseuds/kuroipit
Summary: Tsukiyomi Sumire, a samurai who followed orders without hesitation. Her enigmatic behavior is dealt by the encounters of various samurai and even catches the attention of the younger Sanada brother. Even with the encounters of various samurai, Sumire has placed herself in a predicament where she is stuck with Yukimura constantly. (YukimuraxOC)





	1. Her

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Sengoku Musou/Samurai Warriors related. I only own the original characters I have created.
> 
> I also have written a few chapters out a couple years ago. Since I do enjoy Yukimura and I played SW a lot including Empires, I plan to do a bunch of chapters involving the original character dealing with the samurai.

It was the first interrogation the woman encountered since she joined Hideyoshi. A young warrior sat next to Mitsunari in the meeting room. She had curly dark purple hair that almost appeared to be black. She had blue eyes and dark skin. The young woman sat in front of the Sanada brothers. The woman wore her armor along with her normal attire. "I apologize for facing you in the battle over these circumstances. My name is Sumire. Tsukiyomi Sumire." The woman playing introduces herself. SHe bows out of respect. Her eyes met Yukimura's. He bows in return.

"She is a warrior who has many feats. Tsukiyomi has traveled and participated in various battles. The warrior's skills are pleasing. Although this conversation is about an alliance. Because of your clan's defeat, we shall come to a truce and the Sanada Clan will serve the Toyotomi." Mitsunari stated. "With due respect, we shall follow these orders," Nobuyuki spoke as he kept his attention on Mitsunari. Sumire excuses herself and leaves the room. The conversation was not important to her.

The woman walks down the open hall to see Kiyomasa. The man was outside as he enjoyed the weather. He glances at Sumire and gives her a gentle smile. The two had been good friends as he entrusted to watch over Mitsunari. "Ah sorry for staring. I just needed some fresh air." Sumire said as she walks over to stand next to him. "Political talks boring you?" Kiyomasa questions with a laugh. He sees Sumire nod.

In truth, Sumire did not want to be stuck discussing politics. All she was fight in battles. "That Sanada is a proud stubborn one. But in the end, they can be loyal. I know it'll be fine." Kiyomasa said to assure the woman. "Our desires yearn for peace. I will continue following that path." Sumire said with calm determination. Kiyomasa smiles before he looks up at the sky. The clouds were mixed with oranges, reds, purples, and blue hues. The wind blew quietly. The two warriors stood together in silence for a few moments.

"Oi, Tsukiyomi-kun! Kiyomasa-kun! Dinner is ready!" Nene's voice could be heard from above. Sumire and Kiyomasa look around before spotting Nene on the balcony of the second floor. She waves her hand to catch their attention. Sumire giggles. Masanori stomps past them and interrupts the meeting to tell everyone that food was ready.

Everyone met in the dining room. Nobuyuki and Yukimura were invited as well. Sumire sat in between Mitsunari and Kiyomasa. The Sanada brothers across from them. Kiyomasa and Masanori sat next to each other. Hideyoshi laughs as Nene serves everyone the food. "Nene cooks wonderful food! She usually cooks enough for all the soldiers! Please eat as much as you like," Hideyoshi spoke cheerfully. "Thank you," Yukimura said as he sees Sumire somewhat struggles trying to break her chopsticks carefully.

Sumire had a serious expression on her face until the chopsticks broke apart perfectly. She notices Yukimura watching her and she blushes feeling awkward. Sumire clears her throat and looks at her bowl of rice and fish. "I...I worry about messing up. This is normal." Sumire explains herself. Masanori snickers. He eats his pickled plum, "Tsukiyomi-kun is clumsy when it comes to using chopsticks. She is opposite-handed after all." Sumire narrows her eyes in silence. She did not want to fight or embarrass the house.

"Masanori watch your tongue." Kiyomasa scolds him. Sumire silently eats her food. "This champ here Tsukiyomi is a complex woman. She is foreign but she was blessed to join us. Tsukiyomi has minor difficult in our customs though." Hideyoshi explains. "My Lord please," Sumire said as she was flustered. Nene giggles as she sits down next to her husband. "Yes dear, Tsukiyomi-kun is shy right now." She adds.

"Ah Tsukiyomi-dono, please forgive me for staring. I was not trying to be rude." Yukimura spoke up. "It's fine," Sumire said and continues to eat her fish. "Brother is interested in your skills. To be bested in battle gave him a newfound desire to train more." Nobuyuki explains. Sumire looks at the older Sanada brother. "Wait, why? I'm not that great. I just follow orders." Sumire states. Nobuyuki chuckles and shakes his head. "You're very strong. Despite being a woman who takes up the sword, Yukimura wants to become stronger," Nobuyuki continues.

"Brother…" Yukimura interjects as he was eating his rice. Sumire turns her attention to Yukimura. "You two can train together," Hideyoshi suggests. Mitsunari looks at his lord. Masanori snorts with laughter. Kiyomasa chuckles. He knew that his friend was not able to refuse this request. Sumire was the warrior who followed orders. No complaints. Sumire chewed on a piece of fish.

"I will train with him," Sumire agrees. Mitsunari questions her response. He could never understand how Sumire could give simple answers. The woman enjoyed her time with everyone. She fought without hesitation. SHe had her own resolve. "You are smart but foolish." Mitsunari comments. Sumire rolls her eyes. Masanori grins. He steals a pickled from her bowl. Sumire quickly snatches it back.

"Ha? You don't eat pickled plums." Masanori tries to grab the pickled plum out of her grasp. Sumire holds her chopsticks away. She shakes her head. "You pulled this stunt last time. I don't like people touching my food!" Sumire said as Masanori was not backing down. "Please, a small woman does not eat that much!" Masanori teases her. Kiyomasa keeps Masanori away and Mitsunari sighs.

Nene tells them to stop while Hideyoshi laughs. He was happy with his friends getting along well. Nobuyuki watches in amusement. Yukimura was slightly confused. To see everyone behave so carefree.

A couple hours pass and Sumire was with Yukimura, Nobuyuki, and Kiyomasa. The four were outside of the castle. Sumire and Yukimura stood across from each other. "I am a traveler...I only fight because I was asked to. I am not sure what else to say…" Sumire said. "Your skills are truly inspiring Lady Sumire. You are very strong. I would like to learn from you." Yukimura said.

Sumire took a moment to think. She was not sure what to say. "This isn't an order to follow Lady," Kiyomasa said. Sumire gasps and she glances away. SHe knew it was only a request. "Okay, I will accept it. Lord Yukimura, I will teach you." Sumire said. Yukimura smiles and bows deeply. Nobuyuki could see the two warriors becoming a handful. Sumire was an enigma who struggles with the common customs but she was intelligent. Yukimura was determined to best Sumire in combat.

"Are you sure about this?" Kiyomasa asks Sumire. "In order to survive these battles, we must get stronger. Doing this is simple." Sumira answers. In the end, Sumire was stuck with another task.


	2. The Woman and the Teacup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sumire is getting along with many of the warriors, she tends to have a hobby which one person knows about.

Sumire walked along the streets of the town. She needed to learn more about the town. The streets were filled with people. The vendors, shops, restaurants, and businesses were occupied. The woman was wandering around on her own. Sumire eventually meets up with Kanetsugu. He guides her around so she would not get lost. The two stop by a tea house. Kanetsugu was happy to spend time with a fellow comrade.  
  
“You seem to be vacant in the mind. Has the war dampened your spirits?” Kanetsugu spoke as he and Sumire were walking inside the house. Kanetsugu and Sumire were escorted to a table by a server. Sumire takes a seat and she places her hands in her lap. “I just needed some air.” Sumire said. Her expression was unreadable. Kanetsugu orders what he wants and Sumire does the same. “Yukimura tells me that you are training him. He's excited.” Kanetsugu spoke. “Yes, I'm responsible but-” Sumire was speaking until Masamune interrupts the conversation.  
  
“Found you!” Masamune says as Sumire turns to him. Masamune walks up to her. He smirks as he hands her a box. “Lord...You should show some respect in front of Lady Sumire as well for your behavior in public.” Kanetsugu says feeling ashamed. He was somewhat embarrassed. “W-what is it? And please sit with us.” Sumire says and takes the box politely. Masamune places himself beside her.  
  
Sumire opens the box. Her eyes grow as she takes out a teacup. It was purple with gold engraving. There were small cherry blossoms painted on it. Sumire smiles as she admires the craftsmanship. “Heh, I knew you would like it,” Masamune says in confidence. “Lady, you're becoming a sophisticate? We do not have time to gawk at teacups.” Kanetsugu scolds her. Sumire puffs her cheek as her face heats up.  
  
“Lord stop. I-I enjoy art of various types. Whether it is man-made or natural. For the status of sophisticate does not fit me. Besides, purple is my favorite color. Thank you, Lord Masamune. I-I'm grateful.” Sumire said as her eyes never left the teacup. A personal hobby of hers was collecting teacups. Sumire places the cup back in the box and closes the lid. “I came across a small shop while trying to find you. It's a gift you know...” Masamune explains himself for being here.

"Oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" Sumire spoke in shame. Kanetsugu raises an eyebrow out of curiosity. "I was still too rough with you." "You didn't mean anything by it." "Still," Masamune scoffs. Kanetsugu still did not understand. "Ah...yes. You were sleeping so I thought of doing so..." Sumire began. Masamune laughs and shrugs his shoulders, "I didn't expect you to care." "What is the meaning of this conversation? And what did you do to Lady Sumire?" Kanetsugu interrupted them. "She placed a blanket on me while I was asleep. Natural response, I pinned her down on the floor and twisted her arm." Masamune explains in a casual tone Kanetsugu was in shock to hear this. Sumire giggles nervously. She could tell that someone was not happy.

Kanetsugu did not see Masamune as a proper lord. Masamune was a young one. He became a lord under different circumstances. "Handling a lady in that manner should not be taken lightly. That behavior displays disrespect," Kanetsugu scolds him. The server brings the drinks to then excuse herself and takes her leave. "Kanetsugu, I can handle myself pretty well. I was not injured," Sumire spoke up. Kanetsugu nods. He was concerned for her safety. "Anyway, I heard you are going to train the Great Sanada. I want to see this. He is as strong and he gets better. His resolve is impressive." Masamune said. 

“Lady, do you intend to hold back?” Kanetsugu asks. Sumire closes her eyes and sighs, “No. He wants to learn from me so I will give him the inspiration he wants.” “You know for a lady I commend you. You are a promising warrior. I do hope to fight beside you once again. You're not driven by politics and follow your own beliefs.” Masamune said. “Lady Sumire's honor is really something else.” Kanetsugu smiles as he picks up his cup of tea.  
  
Sumire glances outside to watch the cherry blossom trees. She had only been staying in Japan for only a decade while her childhood resided in the sea. The woman was raised living on a ship as a child. Seeing trees were something that fascinated the woman. To think that trees continue to bloom despite the wars. The view was something Sumire enjoyed seeing.  
  
“Hey, there is suppose to be a festival occurring tomorrow. You should attend it.” Masamune suggests. Sumire looks back at him. “I have never been to one before. So what must I do?” Sumire questions, she picks up her of cup and drinks from it. “He is correct. You should look into it while you have the spare time. Perhaps you can be accompanied by a couple of soldiers. Try having some fun,” Kanetsugu encourages the idea. Sumire continues to drink her tea.  
  
“Why not have Lord Yukimura go with you? I know you are supposed to train him, but you can at least understand him.” Masamune said. Sumire almost chokes on her tea. She swallows the liquid and pounds her chest using her fist. The woman needed to breathe. “I'm not so sure,” She coughs. “Then have Mitsunari accompany you too. We all can join you.” Kanetsugu adds.  
  
“Huh?!” Sumire responded.  
  
“I did not include myself in this idea!” Masamune was taken aback. “Have it be retaliation for the lady,” Kanetsugu smirks. Masamune groans in irritation. “Oh, Mitsunari is going to have my head...” Sumire groans at the thought. Mitsunari was not the one to entertain. “Damn. Fine. I shall go with her.” Masamune gave up. He knew he did not have a choice. Kanetsugu trapped them both.  
  
“Don't I require a yukata?” Sumire asks. Both men nod. “I don't know how to wear one exactly...” Sumire speaks with her voice lowering. “Imbecile. We will shop for one and one of the girls can assist you. Simple.” Masamune solved the problem. “A lady now knowing how to dress properly is different. Let's make haste.” Kanetsugu spoke as he finished his tea. Masamune nods and stands up. Both men look at Sumire who was quietly minding her own business. She sets the teacup down on the table. She slowly stands up. Kanetsugu stands up and pays for the drinks. Sumire grabs her box.  
  
The three samurai exit the tea house. They walk around to come across a small shop. It had kimonos and yukatas on display. Each one had a different color and pattern. No kimono or yukata was the same. The shop was run by an old man and his family. “Welcome,” The elderly man greets the three samurais as they enter the shop. Sumire bows in response.  
  
“Ah, our friend here needs a yukata for the festival. She is new to wearing one as well. Could you please help her?” Kanetsugu said. Masamune walks around the shop to look at the other products. Wind chimes, shoes, socks, kanzashi, and more were on the tables. “Of course. Please find one to your liking,” The old man said as he shows Kanetsugu and Sumire around. Masamune was looking at the glass wind chimes.  
  
One had cranes and koi fish painted. One young girl approaches him. She has long brown hair and wore a pink yukata. “Are you looking for something specific? Maybe a gift for your girlfriend?” She spoke. Masamune scoffs and shoots a glare at the girl. He was not interested in Sumire like that. She was older by a few years. She treated him with respect and did care for him. Masamune even asked Sumire for assistance a few times. The two would spend time together conversing about various topics. He showed Sumire how to use his gun. Sumire discussed her hobbies and even assisted Kojuro with his tasks.

“We're just friends. I'm here to help her. Nothing exciting.” Masamune said. “You two look like a couple, but I get it. Still, that girl is pretty.” The girl says with a smile. Masamune looks at her. His arms crossed, “We are samurai. Relationships aren't something to focus on.”  
  
“Okay, I can't walk in this,” Sumire said as she wore a purple and blue summer yukata. It was short-sleeved and cherry blossom petals on the bottom. The obi was gold with the pattern of maple leaves. Sumire stood with her head down. She was indeed shy. Compared to being on the battlefield, the woman had a brave side and a timid manner when off of it. Kanetsugu smiles as he sees Sumire slowly walk around. He claps his hands in approval, “You look lovely lady. It's a new look indeed.” Sumire waves her hands dismissively. She was not used to compliments.  
  
“I want my uniform back.” She said. “The colors suit you well. The obi compliments the style.” The older woman spoke. She was happy to see someone buy their first yukata. Masamune approaches Sumire and observes the outfit carefully. He notices Sumire's flushed face. His eye met hers. “I-imbecile! Get that look off your face. You look...nice. Now stop being bashful and either buy that one or try another one.” Masamune said as he did think that Sumire looked pretty. He just could not admit it.  
  
Sumire scoffs and regains her composure. “I will buy this one. I don't think I need anything else.” Sumire said. The old woman and Sumire headed back to the dressing room. “So Lord Masamune, Lady Sumire looks nice? I thought she looked rather lovely. The woman seems different dressed like that. It gives a more elegant appeal.” Kanetsugu said. Seeing Masamune interact with Sumire.  
  
“The lady is used to wearing armor. How am I suppose to respond? I'm not one to give flattery.” Masamune says. Kanetsugu chuckles in amusement. He could tell Masamune was being awkward about the conversation. Sumire left the dressing room and paid for her yukata. She needed to get back to the castle and hide her awkward shyness. The festival would occur soon and it would be the first time the woman was wearing a yukata.

 


	3. Hospitality and the Odd Couple

Nobuyuki had invited Sumire to visit. He was trusting of her when it came to training with his younger brother. The training session would often tire the woman out. However, Sumire was always able to best Yukimura in each fight. "I thank you for spending your time over here Lady Sumire. I hope the hospitality is to your liking. Father was not one to expect a lady to visit." Nobuyuki spoke as he and Sumire were standing outside.

They had been admiring the cherry blossom trees. Being the early evening made the trees look more majestic under the moonlight. Sumire smiles as she watches the petals flow with the cool wind. "It's nice here. A-Ah, I mean I am satisfied with your hospitality. I hope I'm not intruding." Sumire said feeling a bit nervous. Nobuyuki chuckles. "For a warrior, you have a pure innocence. But you fight with a firm resolve. I can see why my younger brother talks about you. Your behavior is a little odd." Nobuyuki spoke. Sumire shakes her head and catches a falling petal in her hand.

She opens the palm of her hand to see the petal get blown away. "I can explain myself. I was raised on a ship and I was taught how to use a sword. But I taught myself how to use two swords." Sumire said. She looks at the taller man. Her expression is serious. "Your life was at sea beyond reach. It must have been different compared to life here. Being born during the wars can be a blessing or a curse." Nobuyuki said feeling pity for the woman. He could only imagine the difficulties Sumire faced.

"As long as I fulfill my task then I'm fine. Though I'm not a fan of boats." Sumire said just when Yukimura confronts her. "Lady Sumire, thank you for earlier." He says with a smile. Sumire nods. "Sumire was telling me what makes her rather odd," Nobuyuki said. Sumire places her hand on her forehead. "Please do not be angry. Brother and father say that I too am odd. It is not a bad thing…" Yukimura said. Sumire removes her hand from her face. "Lord Yukimura, you seem normal to me. I am a bit ignorant of certainties. Your brother is just teasing." Sumire said with an assuring smile. "Anyway… why am I here your lordship?" Sumire questions Nobuyuki.

"My brother and I wish for your presence. Yukimura wants to properly befriend you." Nobuyuki said his reason. "Brother!" Yukimura was at a loss of words. Sumire looks at Yukimura who was now ashamed. "I'm happy. I enjoy having new friends." Sumire said. Hearing this caused Yukimura holding his hand out to her. Sumire takes a hold of his hand and they both shake. Yukimura smiles. Sumire does the same. "Since you like odd things we will have a lasting friendship," Yukimura said.

"You two are an odd couple." Nobuyuki thought.

* * *

The next morning started off covered in fog. Sumire had left to take a bath in the hot springs. She was alone. No one followed her. The woman was able to reach the hot springs and place her horse by the outside of the bathhouse. Once Sumire was wearing nothing but a towel, she enters the water. She slowly sits down, leaning her back against a rock. Sumire takes a deep breath and relaxes. The sounds of the birds were peaceful as it was early in the morning. Only mother nature could be heard. Sumire was humming to herself until she heard someone's voice.

The voice was faint but Sumire identified it as a male's voice. Sumire slowly moves around the rock to peel at who else was around. She slowly creeps around to see Yukimura in the water. He was by himself. The young man had been meditating. "Lord Yukimura?" Sumire calls out to him. Yukimura opens his eyes and responds to Sumire's voice, "Lady Sumire. It's early and you should be sleeping." "I could say the same," Sumire said. She stays hidden behind the rock.

"I apologize...my words were rude. Excuse me, I shall leave you to your bath." Yukimura said as he stands up, getting ready to leave. Sumire wanted to discuss a few things with him. Without hesitation, she stands up and quickly walks over to face Yukimura. However, Sumire slips and falls into the water. "My Lady!" Yukimura turns around and hurries over to her. Sumire quickly sits up to breathe. She needs some air. Yukimura takes Sumire by her arm and helps her stand. The woman coughs and moves her bangs out of her face.

"Are you alright?" Yukimura asks. Sumire opens her eyes to see Yukimura half-naked standing in front of her. She looks him up and down, now feeling dumbfounded. She slowly moves back to almost fall. This time Yukimura caught her. He had one arm wrapped around her waist. "Damn…" Sumire breathes. She looks up at Yukimura. Her face completely red. "S-Seriously damn...I'm fine. Thank you, Lord." Sumire said. She nods and Yukimura still holds her. "Lady Sumire," Yukimura smiles, "It seems that you're rather clumsy when you're not fighting."

"You aren't funny," Sumire said. She clears her throat to have him notice that he still holds her. "A-Ah! Forgive me milady." He said embarrassed. Yukimura's face was now red. "Let's just talk. We are friends and training partners so we should learn about each other. Despite being conveniently covered." Sumire said as she slowly sat down in the water. "You're right. I still need to learn from you." Yukimura agrees then sits down across from her. "I should explain myself. I have a resolve. Somehow it pushes me to survive. Although, I am not absentminded in battle...I admit to being so like this. I was a person who could never leave the sea." Sumire explains.

Yukimura listens to the woman. He glances at the scars on her body. He could tell those scars were permanent. Each scar appeared as if they were engraved in her skin. "You speak wisely. The battles you face are the marks on your body. While you display a calm mind, you do not falter your purpose. Perhaps there is something that you've learned throughout your life." Yukimura replies. Sumire laughs. "I'm a traveler. Nothing more. I choose to fight because I want to see a peace be achieved. I want to see someone or something happy. As long as I can witness this before I die then I will be content." Sumire spoke the truth.

Yukimura was expecting Sumire's resolve to be complex but it wasn't. This woman was indeed a complex one. Yukimura could not think of anything else to say. He wanted to ask Sumire about her personal life but he did not want to pry. Mitsunari did not even know. Yukimura watches Sumire fidget her fingers under the water. He could not help but watch her. Sumire was quiet. She was talkative but easily shy. Her eyes never readable.

No one could tell what she was thinking. Some of the soldiers thought of her being a ninja. "Yukimura?" Sumire said cutting off his train of thought. Yukimura gasps in response. He had been in deep thought. "Yes, Lady Sumire?" He says. Sumire stands up and walks around. She kneels behind him and begins to untie his headband. Sumire removes his headband. "You don't want to get this wet." She said. Yukimura nods.

He was not sure how to respond with Sumire being so close. The only times he was close to Sumire was in battle. His body stiffens as he felt Sumire's fingers brush against his skin. Sumire folds the fabric and places it on a stone that rested on the edge of the water. "I don't understand why you're perceived as odd. You're not odd at all. I think you're funny. Even if you do not make whim of a joke, I see myself comfortable around you." Sumire said as she moves herself to sit across from him.

"I can say the same. You are different when it comes to talking. You do not consider me as naive. Compared to Lady Kai and Kunoichi, you are timid when it comes to feminine topics. You are easily amused by collecting from various towns." Yukimura said. Sumire gasps as she did not expect anyone to know about her hobby. She splashes water on him. "Who told you?" She was curious. The possible answers are Mitsunari or Kanetsugu. Yukimura was confused as he does not answer her immediately.

Sumire splashes water on him again. "Tell me." She demands an answer. Sumire tries to splash more water on Yukimura and he stops her by grabbing her wrists. "Calm down milady." He says as Sumire tries to break free. Sumire narrows her eyes and looks down at the water. "I like collecting objects...such as teacups, fans, glass art… I enjoy observing the craftsmanship. No one except a few people knows about this secret. So I know that someone told you. Confess. Now!" Sumire said before she tackles Yukimura.

Yukimura caught off guard, is pushed onto his back and he wrestles the woman until Sumire breaks free. Sumire pants and she tries to force an answer out of him by pinning him down. The two were able to block each other's attacks without hurting one another. Yukimura and Sumire stood holding hands preventing each other from taking another step. "Who… Told… You…?" Sumire breathes each word. Before Yukimura answers her question, Sumire's towel loosens and falls into the water.

Yukimura's eyes slightly drift off to seeing Sumire's nude form and he lets her go to grab her towel. "It was Kanetsugu milady. Here, you should...cover yourself." Yukimura said and hands her the towel. Sumire covers her breasts with her arm as she uses her free hand to take the towel. "Lord Yukimura, uh, thank you. Please forgive me. I do not want to be teased for having...that hobby." Sumire said and wraps the towel around her body.

Yukimura smiles, "Your hobby is not bad. I think it's nice. Ah! I will not tell anyone about it. Or this situation." Sumire giggles. She could say that she and Yukimura are closer. "More so you saw me naked and I do not have to take your life." Sumire teases him. Yukimura was not joking. He had a look of shame on his face. Sumire felt bad and places her hand on his shoulder. She forgot he was being serious about this situation. "I am teasing my lord. Please do not worry. We should go back though. We can't have your ninja worry." Sumire said before she moves away. Yukimura watches her. Sumire was definitely something.

"Lady Sumire," Yukimura said. Sumire stops walking and turns around to face him. "Could we spend time together later on? I still want to learn." Yukimura says not sure how else to admit that the woman was interesting and he wanted to know about her. Sumire nods, "Sure."


	4. Festival Competition

It was the night of the festival. Kanetsugu, Masamune, and Mitsunari waited for Sumer with help from Nene get dressed in her yukata. The men were already properly dressed. Nobuyuki and Yukimura agreed to go with them. Even Aya, Kai, Kunoichi, and Toyohisa decided to join. Kunoichi and Kai were helping Nene finish dressing Sumire. 

“Lady Sumire, almost done,” Nene said. “It’s shocking to know this is the first time Lady Sumire wears a yukata,” Kunoichi said. “I could have gone shopping with you if you were going to dress up,” Kai said. “Her purpose is to wear something she likes not attract men.” Kunoichi comments. “Hey! What is wrong with that?” Kai almost raises her voice. “She is not like you,” Kunoichi said. “Damn. I can’t ever catch a break.” Sumire mumbles as Nene finishes tying the obi. 

Once Nene was done, Sumire thanks her then leaves the room. She hurries past Masamune and Yukimura. She could not be in the middle of Kunoichi and Kai’s bickering. “She looks cute,” Toyohisa said as he watches Sumire nervously walk at a fast pace. She stops at the door and turns around to see everyone watching her. There was an awkward moment of silence.

Nene enters the room. “Sumire-kun is adorable. SHe’s one of the boys and I expect you all to treat Sumire well. This is her first time attending a festival.” Nene said. “Okay, we’re ready,” Masanori said as he and Kiyomasa enter the room. Both men wore yukatas as well. Masanori looks at Sumire and laughs, “Remember not to trip Sumire. Or someone will have to carry you.” 

“I think she’ll be fine,” Kiyomasa said as he shakes his head. “How does he she look, boys?” Nene asked wanting to give Sumire some confidence. “She looks like a different person. A lady who can appear as delicate. A flower is what she represents.” Nobuyuki spoke in honesty. “No matter how foolish...it suits her. It matches her feminine appeal.” Mitsunari spoke before he would be forced to answer. 

“Ha! Mitsunari knows how to compliment a woman.” Masanori snorts. “Stupid. I am not cruel,” Mitsunari sighs. Yukimura walks up to Sumire. He smiles and begins to speak, “Lady Sumire, you look...I don’t know how to-” “Come on Sanada. Just spit it out. Sumire-kun is one of us after all.” Masanori said. Yukimura still did not know what to say. He had seen her naked in the same bath. The memory made him become dumbfounded and embarrassed. “You look stunning your ladyship.” He finally was able to say it.

“Lord Yukimura is not much into complimenting a woman based on her appearance.” Kunoichi sighs. Kai huffs out of jealousy. Sumire could sense it and she thanks everyone. The group then leaves for the town. 

* * *

 

As the festival was occurring, none of the samurai were bored. Masamune and Toyohisa were looking at the various novelty booths. Mitsunari, Kanetsugu, Kiyomasa, and Masanori were playing Shogi with the townspeople. Aya, Kai, and Kunoichi were looking at kimonos. Sumire had wandered off to buy some food. She bought some dango and takoyaki. The woman had an appetite. Sumire leaves the booth to run into Yukimura and Nobuyuki. “Lord Yukimura, Lord Nobuyuki! I was hungry so I, uh…” Sumire tries to explain herself as she bows deeply. “Yukimura was worried about you,” Nobuyuki said with a smile.

Yukimura was surprised as he immediately looks at his older brother. Sumire looks at Yukimura then Nobuyuki. She holds a bag in her hands. “Anyone hungry?” Sumire questions. Both the brothers fall silent and accept Sumire’s offer. Each one takes a takoyaki. “There you are Sumire!” Kunoichi ran up to her. The ninja appeared to be in a panic for a moment. “Lord Yukimura told me you disappeared in the crowd. I’m glad you are safe.” She said as she was relieved to see Sumire. 

The girl smiles cheerfully. Sumire offers the girl some food. “If I’m ever at a festival then I will eat the food first. That I promise but I’m fine.” Sumire said feeling bad for making them worry. Kunoichi takes the dango. Sumire turns to Yukimura. Not even ten minutes at the festival and Sumire caused some trouble. “A simple flower that blooms in the evening. The secrets of the moonlight can only reveal the flower’s bloom. A true sight to see.” Aya says as she catches up to Kunoichi. “I get it,” Sumire responds.

“Gosh! You disappear and worry the lords.” Kai says in slight anger. She stomps over to Sumire in a comedic fashion. “Lord Yukimura is a great man and you should be more responsible when you walk off.” Kai scolds Sumire. Sumire keeps a calm expression as Kai was becoming feisty with her. “My lady. Excuse me for this upcoming behavior I am about to display.” Sumire spoke politely until her smile turned devious. “I know you are infatuated and I am not stopping you. However, a fight of hens will not begin. Yes the lord is concerned about me so as I say, “Do not make me see you like a bird with clipped wings.” Got it?” Sumire spoke in a voice for only Kai to hear.

Kai noticed the woman’s attitude change. More so her persona. Sumire was not absent-minded right now. Kunoichi felt the anger Sumire displayed. It was intimidating. “The flower has thorns indeed. This is entertaining.” Aya says with a soft giggle. Kai backs off and hesitantly nods. SHe was strong but Sumire was intimidating. Sumire sighs in relief and places some dango in her mouth. The taste was perfect for her liking. “You seem to like sweets. You look like a cute little girl who tasted something good.” Kunoichi says cheerfully before she takes a bite out of her dango. Sumire nods happily. 

“I can see you eating a lot of these.” Kunoichi teases. “Yukimura, why don’t you show the lady around for some time? I need assistance from these three.” Nobuyuki said as he wanted to discuss matters with Aya, Kunoichi, and Kai. He looks at Aya giving her a hint. Aya nods and pushes Yukimura over to Sumire. “Run along now. This will not be long.” Aya says with a curious smile which Sumire wonders what she was planning. Kunoichi takes a hold of Kai’s arm to prevent her from interfering.

“Brother, what are you…?” Yukimura could not figure out what his brother was trying to do. Yukimura turns to Sumire. “Do you want to catch a fish? The children are playing a game where the prize is a fish in a bag.” Yukimura explains. Sumire blinks and she takes a moment to think. Yukimura notices Sumire’s smile and he leads her away.

Nobuyuki and Aya watch the couple disappear in the crowd. Kunoichi releases Kai. “Let’s discuss the matter in private ” Aya suggests and the group head to a restaurant. “Ha! That’s how it is done.” Masamune laughs in confidence as he shot down a wooden toy using a gun. He had been knocking over the targets with ease. “Guns are not easy to use,” Masamune said as Toyohisa watches him in amazement. “I wield an ax. Those are not easy to master either.” Toyohisa says.

Masamune places the toy gun down and the booth owner hands him a few prizes. Toyohisa won an Oni mask and wore it on the side of his head. “It’s been a while since I’ve attended a festival. It’s pretty nice. The atmosphere is peaceful,” Masamune said with a smile on his face. Being here felt at ease compared to the life he lived. No blood was shed here. All of the soldiers respected each other. The townspeople were having fun with their family and friends. Music was playing. Performers were dancing. Food was cooking. Everything was at ease.  

“I wonder how long it will take to achieve this feeling,” Toyohisa said. He and Masamune watch the crowd. “As long as it takes. Someday it will be seen by the people.” Masamune said as he knew the war would continue. 

* * *

 

Yukimura and Sumire were fishing. The two focus on at least catching one fish despite it being a children’s game. Sumire stares blankly at the goldfish. “Lady Sumire, I apologize for not being a good conversationalist like the others. I am not like Lord Kanetsugu or Lord Mitsunari. I must be indeed odd.” Yukimura said breaking the silence. He was disappointed that he could not talk about anything to catch Sumire’s interest.    
  
Sumire shakes her head. “I think the silence is fine Yukimura. Actually, I am having fun even like this. Maybe I should speak up more. Oh, so I get hungry often. I tend to eat constantly. And I never wore this type of clothing often so I’m unfamiliar with it.” Sumire said. She blushes as she admits her faults. “I didn’t expect this. You aren’t…” Yukimura was at a loss for words. He wanted to say Sumire was fine the way she was. Sumire accepted his resolve. She allowed herself to be his inspiration.

The Sanada male wanted to admit his reason to not wanting to leave her alone. “Yukimura. You want to say something. I can tell,” Sumire became concerned. SHe places her free hand on his cheek. Yukimura stares at the woman. Sumire smiles as she was able to figure out what he wanted. “I get it. You know an odd person like me can understand an odd person like you.” She giggles as she removes her hand. 

Yukimura takes a hold of her free hand in his. Sumire looks at Yukimura. She could feel her face heating up. “I can say it. I do like you. It’s difficult to simply explain it.” Yukimura said. “Y-Yukimura. I...I like you too.” Sumire said. Yukimura smiles as he does not let her hand go. “Damn it you are making me nervous. I’m suppose to be a warrior.” Sumire stammers. 

Yukimura chuckles and Sumire huffs in annoyance. “I like seeing both sides of you. You’re too kind when you’re not intimidating. Your face is pretty to see when you’re angry or embarrassed.” Yukimura spoke more which Sumire became more flustered. She could not look Yukimura in the face. His honesty would drive her to an awkward phase. “Now I know you aren’t teasing. But this means I am yours, right?” Sumire regains her composure. 

“If any other man touches you I will fight him,” Yukimura admits. Sumire smirks and she kisses Yukimura on the cheek. “Likewise when it comes to women. Now back to fishing. Whoever catches a fish will have the loser to a favor.” Sumire said. She slips her hand away. Yukimura accepts the challenge. “I am not one for making bets but I intend to defeat you,” Yukimura spoke as he and Sumire were concentrating.

Sumire stares at the goldfish. “If I win you have to let me catch a break when we spar,” Sumira suggests. “And if I come out victorious?” Yukimura questions. “I don’t know.” Sumire couldn’t think of anything. “When you visit you can rest in my room.” Yukimura randomly suggests and Sumire almost falls over. She was not sure whether Yukimura was serious or joking. Sumire quickly regains her composure.

Quickly not wanting to lose, Sumire catches a fish. Her face red. The idea clouds her mind. Yukimura catches a fish with ease. He sees Sumire blushing and pats her head. “You win this one. You even best me at a child’s game. I will let you take a break during training sessions.” Yukimura chuckles as he was clueless to why Sumire was blushing this time. “Y-You...I don’t even know.” Sumrie said as she was given a prize.

A goldfish in a bag of water. She looks at the booth owner in confusion then hands the bag to Yukimura. “You keep it. I want you to have it as a gift for spending time with me.” She said. Yukimura accepts the gift and he takes the bag. “I see the Great Sanada getting close to the lady.” Masanori snickers as he, Mitsunari, and Kiyomasa see the two at the booth. “You tease the lady nonstop. Remember who is the smarter one. At least she is having fun.” Kiyomasa states. He sees Sumire laughing.

The only times she would laugh was when Hideyoshi reminds her that it was okay to do so. Sumire was not socially awkward when she was not allowed to be social. Kiyomasa learned that. “Hey! I am not being mean. She’s one of us. As lady Nene says. Sumire-kun is one of the boys.” Masanori spoke with a grin.  

“Heh. A good marksman never misses his target.” Masamune says as he and Toyohisa catch up to the others. Sumire and Yukimura approach them. “Oh! Lady Sumire! Are you having fun?” Toyohisa says as he adjusts the mask hanging on his head. Sumire nods, “Yes. I was not expecting all this to occur.” Masamune laughs as he hands Sumire a box of prizes. Sumire takes the box and looks inside. “What is all this?” Sumire sees a few sake bottle sets, masks, ceramic art, fabric scroll, and more. 

“I won these. I don’t need them so you can keep them.” Masamune scoffs. “I didn’t know you play these games,” Sumire said in surprise. Toyohisa, Kiyomasa, and Masanori look at Masamune. He felt some sort of tension. “What? It’s to make up for the time we accidentally hurt each other. Mostly me being rough.” Masamune mumbles the last sentence. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
